1. Technical Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal panel assembly and a liquid crystal display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices are thin, lightweight image display devices, and recently, flat panel display devices and liquid crystal display devices have become the mainstream display devices in the market.
With popularization of smart phones, liquid crystal display devices, such as televisions or monitors have appeared. They operate through a touch of a liquid crystal panel using an input device, such as a stylus pen. In this case, a liquid crystal display device is provided with a sensor board mounted therein in order to recognize an electrical input signal from an input device.
In the case where a board for performing additional functions is provided, such as the sensor board as described above, is mounted in the liquid crystal display device in the related art, it becomes necessary to change the internal structure of the liquid crystal display device or to produce a new frame of the liquid crystal display, in order to secure a space for mounting the additional board. That is, in the case of mounting an additional board in the liquid crystal display device in the related art, the liquid crystal display device is unable to be used as is, and this results in a disadvantage in time and cost.